


Harringrove drabbles (Tumblr prompts)

by Lukaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute boys, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaa/pseuds/Lukaa
Summary: Some one-shot Tumblr prompts that I thought would be cute with harringrove.





	1. Closer

Steve was happy, pressed up against his boyfriend with the morning sun shining across the bed. 

“Come here,” Billy mumbled into Steve’s back.

“...Billy, I am here.”

“Just come here.”

“I’m literally pressed against you,” Steve smirked, “how much closer am I supposed to get?”

“Will you just come here?” Billy growled. 

“Babe, I am here!”

“No! Turn around!”

“What?” Steve spun around in Billy’s arms to face him. Right in time for Billy to kiss him, short and sweet.

“That’s what!” Billy leered.

“Ha... you idiot,” Steve couldn’t stop smiling as he nuzzled into Billy’s chest “...I love you”

“I love you too,” Billy said, squeezing his arms around Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot where this prompt came from oops


	2. Shortie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends fighting monsters

It was too late for this. Neither Steve nor Billy wanted to be fighting Demodogs this late at night, especially when they had basketball practice the next day. 

Although, Billy had to admit that Steve looked hot as fuck swinging that bat. 

However, they couldn’t do this all night. Every time they fought off one another two came, and this place was about to come down anyway. The roof started to creak and groan under the weight of the dogs. 

Billy was guessing that’s where they were coming from, it was probably a breeding ground or some shit. 

Steve wanted to get this over with. He decided to send the building crashing down. A dog jumped towards him and he swung at it, the bat connecting with its chest and sending it smack bang into one of the posts holding up the roof. 

“Billy! Duck down!” 

Billy spun around to Steve as the roof came crashing down. He narrowly missed the wood only to hear Steve say, “Wait, nevermind! I think you’re short enough.” 

“Oh, you motherfucker!” Billy shouted as he ran out after his laughing boyfriend, away from the soon to be destruction of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve would totally use any situation to tease Billy about his height.
> 
> The prompt that inspired this fic:   
> https://p-r-o-m-p-t-s.tumblr.com/post/178194245569/writing-prompt-108

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
